


A Step Above Friendship

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-New 52, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quick kiss, it might be a good idea to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Above Friendship

They occasionally teased each other, both as friends and in other more sexual ways as well. Tim would be walking down one of the hallways, and Kon would come along and slap him on the butt. Or Tim would tease him with a random unprovoked kiss on the cheek because Kon’s skin was soft and he smelled good. Of course all of this left them wondering if they could be more than friends, but neither of them pursued the topic because each was afraid of putting their friendship at risk.

Every season Tim would think about maybe asking Kon about his feelings, but he never did. He could have tried to get Kon’s attention somehow, not in the way that he normally did, but in the way that was romantic. However he was fearful of exposing his needs for the half kryptonian because he afraid his feelings would get shot.

Then one day Conner died.

And Tim was alone.

Every opportunity he ever had to get Kon’s attention zipped through his mind every day. He needed him, and even though he was gone Tim couldn't help but hope and think that one day they might end up together -- even if he’s gone.

Even when Kon came back to life, Tim wasn't sure what to do. Conner would stop by unannounced, knock on the window, and the pair of them would sit on his bed all night talking. It was on one of these visits when things decided to shift. It was late, and the pair were talking by the front door. Once Conner was ready to leave, he unexpectedly kissed Tim on the lips, smiled and flew off. They weren't even talking about anything romantic at all. Conner just did it and left.

“Did he just kiss you?” Dick nearly dropped his cup of tea as the words tumbled out of his mouth. When Tim didn't say anything he concluded, “Oh my God, he did!”

“What the hell were you doing?” Tim hissed, “Were you spying on me?”

“No, I was making tea.” Dick said. “And about to go to my room, so...um, what happened?”

Tim blushed, and lied, “N-nothing.” he then ran up into his room.

He locked the door and flicked on the lights and as soon as the room was lit he heard a knock at his window. Conner was on the other side, still looking happy.

Tim opened the window, “Hey..?”

Conner slowly flew in and wrapped his arms around Tim, lifting him, “I enjoyed that kiss, thought I’d ask for another.”

Tim laughed nervously, nodded and kissed Kon quickly. Kon lifted him up and carried him on the bed as Tim asked, “Why did you kiss me?”

“It’s um, it’s something I've always wanted to do.”  
“You know Dick saw, right?”

On hearing the information, Conner turned a bright shade of red, “No way!” and gasped, “Oh my God, I can’t believe he saw. Do you think he’s going to tell Batman? What if he tells Batman? Ah, crap. I’m so sorry!”

Tim laughed softly, “It’s okay, I don’t think he’s going to tell anyone.” he kissed Conner on the cheek again, “Let’s not worry about that right now, I’ll deal with it all in the morning.” and then another kiss.

Touching Tim’s body was enough to relax Kon a little bit. He was a bit worried about what would happen if anyone (other than Dick) found out how the pair of them had been interacting.

“So, do friends do what we do?” Tim questioned, but he wasn't serious about what he was asking. He knew the answer, however he wanted to hear what Kon had to say. “You know, kiss each other on the mouth?”

“I don’t think so.” Kon stated, running his hands down the side of Tim’s body, stopping at his hips. “But maybe we can be more than friends.”

Tim sat up abruptly, and began teasing Kon, “I don’t know, let me think about that.”

Once again, Conner blushed, rolled himself around to hide his face in the pillows, “Nooo.”

Tim let out a quiet laugh, he maneuvered himself over Kon, sitting on the end of his spine, “I have come to a decision, I would like to your boyfriend.”

 

 


End file.
